HIS Children
by AmiAuron
Summary: Two Sayan children are found in the a park in Satan city. How did they recive the powers when the only sayans left are those from earth? Can Yamcha really be a father? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Left Behind

Summery: Two children with unbelievable power are abandoned at a park in Satan City. They are then found by Piccolo, chibi Goten, Vegeta and chibi Trunks.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ/GT. I'm just a big fan

Chapter One: The Abandon

It was raining very hard on that terrible night. The thunder was so loud and the lightning was so fierce, that no one realized that a spaceship had just landed in the middle of a playground in Satan City. With a low hiss, the spaceship door slowly opened shining light into the dark night. From the light came a tall man. Clutched in his arms were two small sleeping children, a boy and a girl. Next to the tall mysterious man, a pregnant woman stood crying. She sobbed as he walked the sleeping children into the terrible storm. Yet, she did not move or try anything to stop him. The man headed toward a stone bench. He placed the two children under the bench seemingly to protect them from the rain. He then stood up and walked back towards the spaceship. When he reached the ramp, the pregnant woman finally spoke out.

"Please! Don't leave them." She pleaded "They'll die in this horrible weather!"

"They will be fine, especially if they are HIS children." Said the man walking up the ramp towards her. The woman ran down the ramp and stopped him.

"No!" she screamed placing her hands on his chest. "They are not evil like their father! Please don't make me abandon my children!" her eyes were red from crying and the rain soaked her body.

"They will be." he said grabbing her by the arms. "You've seen what they can do! And they can't even control it yet! I will not have my child grow up around them!" he looked at her stomach than at her face. It was soaked form tears and rain. He then lifted her up and walked into the ship. She let out a shrieking cry as they entered the ship.

"Mother!" a voice came hardly hearable over the horrid cries of the storm. The pregnant lady got out of the man's grip and stared towards the direction the voice came from.

The voice came again "Mother!" She looked down to the bottom of the ramp and saw a raven haired boy clutching his still sleeping sister in his arms. Before she could say anything or react, the man grabbed her, pushed her inside the ship and called for one of his guards to restrain her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" demanded the boy. "How dare you treat her like that!"

The man smirked and flew towards the drenched boy and his sister. Within a blink of an eye he was behind them. He hit the boy hard on the neck and knocked him out. Before they hit the floor, he caught them and walked back them back to the stone bench. He placed them back under it. He took his cloak off and covered them with it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking at the little girls face. He moved her wet, also raven colored hair, out of her face. Turning to the boy he said, "but I cannot and will not let my only child live with the risk of being killed by HIS children." With that, he stood up and flew back toward the ship without looking back.

The ramp came up and the doors closed locking the spaceship. Within a second, the ship shot up into the sky and vanished into the darkness.

The young boy shot up the next shot up the next morning only to hit is head on the bench and fall back down on his back. He turned to his right and to see his little sister still sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Suddenly, he remembered everything. He rolled out from under the bench into a sun stained day. His eyes squinted but then adjusted and he ran toward the spot where the spaceship. Nothing was there. Not even a mark to prove that it was really there. But he knew it was. The boy's hands turned to fists and he began to shake.

"Damn you Curse!" he yelled now looking at the sky. "Damn you to Hell!"

He returned to the bench and sat on top while his sister slept soundly under it.

"Jari?" came a voice from under the bench. The boy jumped off and looked under it at his now awake sister.

"Len Sta! Your awake" he said partly smiling

"I'm Hungry Jari, and I don't feel too go." She said. Jari grabbed her and placed sat her on the bench. She let out a sneeze and looked at him.

"Wow Len, you don't look to good" Jari said and felt her head. "You don't feel too good either."

"Where are Mother and Curse?" she asked looking around. She let out another sneeze fallowed by some coughs. Jari clenched his fists at the question and looked away

"Don't worry about them, I'll look after you." He said

Len Sta looked at her big brother confused, but he loosened his hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So Len Sta, are ya hungry?" Jari asked

"Uh-huh" she nodded

"Ok. Then I'll go get us something to eat. You stay here ok? And don't leave or go with anybody either." He said

"Ok Jari" she said and tried to smiled and let out another sneeze. Jari patted her on the head and walked towards the town.

About five minutes passed and she saw a green man with an adult and two little kids walk into the park. The green man walked towards her and sat on the bench to next to her not paying her any mind. He then closed his eyes. Len Sta let out another sneeze.

"Bless you." Said one of the little boys who has fallowed the green man to the bench. She gave the little boy a confused look and said nothing.

"You're supposed to say 'Thank You'" said the other little boy who also fallowed. She game him the same look.

"It's ok Trunks, she doesn't have to" said the little boy smiling.

"Yes she does Goten! My mom said its good manners to say 'Thank you' after someone says "Bless You'" He stared at Len Sta

"Maybe she doesn't understand us? I mean I've never seen her here before." Suggested Goten.

Trunks stared at her face. "Well she's dirty and—Eww! She has boogers hanging from her nose!" Before Len Sta or Goten had a chance to react, something hard hit Trunks in the back of the head. "OWW!" he yelled and turned around to see Jari with a shirt full of fruit. He looked to the floor and saw an apple.

"Hey! What you do that for!" Trunks yelled rubbing his head.

"You leave my sister alone!" Jari yelled running to her. He dropped the fruit on the bench and handed her a pear. She took it from him and began to eat it. Jari then turned to Trunks.

"Hey well, uh…. Your sister has boogers hanging from her nose and it's nasty!" Mocked Trunks. Jari looked at his sister then back at Trunks. He grabbed Trunks by the shirt, ripped it off and pushed him down. At this, the green man finally opened his eyes and the other adult they walked in with walked over.

Jari put the shirt on Len Sta's nose. "Blow." He said to her. She blew her nose and Jari wiped it clean.

"Hey you brat! I awwdaaa—" began the adult

"Stop Vegeta!" yelled the green man. "He's just a kid!"

"Shut up Piccolo! Don't you give me orders!" said Vegeta but didn't move. He just stared at Jari. "Hey brat! Give my son back his shirt" he demanded

"Gladly" chuckled Jari and threw the snot filled shirt at Trunks' face.

"Eww!" said Trunks disgusted and threw the shirt to the floor. "That was my favorite shirt!" he yelled and threw a punch at Jari. Without hesitation, Jari blocked it. Shocked, Trunks then threw a kick at him. Again, Jari blocked it. He also grabbed Trunks by the arm and threw him into a nearby slide crushing it. Jari Chuckled as Goten, Piccolo, even Vegeta stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Jari…" came a faint voice. It was from Len Sta. Jari turned around to find his sister fainting. He caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Len Sta!" he screamed falling to his knees with her in his arms. "Len Sta! Wake up!" he began to shake her. When she didn't, he turned to Piccolo. "Where is your medic?" Jari demanded. When Piccolo didn't answer, Jari got angry and louder. "Where the Hell is your damn medic!" His word snapped Piccolo and everyone else out of their trances.

"Can you fly?" Piccolo asked him.

"Of course I can fly you idiot!"

"Er…" Piccolo was getting angry. "Then fallow me." He turned to Goten. "Goten, you get Trunks and meet us at the look out." He then turned to Vegeta "I think you should go get Goku and the others and also meet us there. We really need to talk." Vegeta nodded in agreement. Piccolo then turned back to Jari who was now standing carrying his unconscious sister. "Ok kid, let's go."

"Ok just please hurry! She can't die!" without another word, Piccolo shot up into the air and headed toward the lookout with Jari fallowing behind him.

As Goten ran to get Trunks from the rubble, Vegeta stared down at the fruit Jari had gotten. Next to them was the cloak the man had covered them with the night before. Vegeta's eye widened as he figured out it what it was.

"No, It cannot be…." Vegeta mumbled grabbing the cloak for a better look. "This is a…Sayan cloak…."

A/N: hey this is my first fan fic. Ever.. so pleas read and review. I'll update soon ok.


	2. The Cloak

Summary: Vegeta asks Jari about the cloak and how he got it, and if he and his sister are Sayans. Jari has a flashback about his father.

Disclaimer: I still do not own DragonballZ/GT

Chapter 2: The flashback and Cloak

Piccolo and Jari Landed at the lookout about ten minutes after they left the park.

"What is this place" Jari asked Piccolo looking around. "Is it your hospital?" he was now looking up at Piccolo.

"You could say that." Answered Piccolo. "Here, hand me the girl. I'll take her to my 'Medic' and get her cured" Jari hesitated for a moment, but then he realized that Piccolo was his only hope.

"Fine." Said Jari levitating up to Piccolo's height. He handed him his sister.

"OK. Now let's take her to Dende" Piccolo said taking her.

"Dende? Is he you medic?" Piccolo didn't answer Jari he just ran to the center of the lookout with Jari running behind him.

"Dende!" Piccolo yelled. Another green man---though he looked younger than Piccolo---walked to them.

"Piccolo? What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Dende as Piccolo and Jari ran towards him.

"This girl here is sick. She needs your help!" Piccolo answered him and handed him Len Sta. Taking her, Dende realized something horrible.

"My goodness! This child is burning up with fever! Piccolo she's dying!" At his words, Jari felt his life being sucked out of him. He fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes.

"No. Please," he whispered "You have to save her!" he was now yelling "She can't die! She's all I have left!" Jari's fist hit the floor and he began to glow blue.

Piccolo's eyes widen with fear. He felt the boy's power level go incredibly high. Higher than his. Higher than he had ever felt before.

"Dende! Cure her now!" demanded Piccolo. Dende, who was just as frightened as Piccolo, quickly snapped out of his trance. He placed his hands over Len Sta and cured her quickly and she opened her eyes.

When she saw Dende, she quickly became scared. Noticing that, Dende quickly spoke to her.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, and you're cured now. Please stop you brother." He pointed at Jari who hadn't noticed that she was cured.

Len Sta stared at her brother who was glowing blue. "Jari, I'm ok now. You don't have to cry." She said to him

"Len Sat?" The blue glowing around him began to desist. "You OK!" he tackled her with a hug and sobbed loudly into her hair.

"Dende," said Piccolo "his power level is extremely low now. It's not even noticeable!"

"Who are these children Piccolo?" Dende asked Staring at them

"I don't know" Piccolo answered. "I just don't know"

Seconds later, Goku used instant transmission and landed at the lookout with Vegeta.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled running towards him. "What was that huge power level just now?"

Piccolo didn't answer. He just stared at Jari not taking his eyes off of them. When Dende noticed that Piccolo wasn't going to answer Goku, he did.

"This boy did Goku" Dende pointed at Jari "He thought his sister was going to die and he went ballistic! Then his power was surging!"

"What?" yelled Vegeta. "You mean to tell me that this brat's power level was as high as Kararot's when he defeated Buu?" He stared at the boy who was now beginning to calm down.

"Just for a second, but, yes." Piccolo answered.

"Jari, that man said Kakarot" Len Sta whispered into her brother's ear. Jari stopped crying and turned towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Kakarot?" Jari said as he wiped his tears on his arms. He then stared up at Goku. "Is your name really……"---- Jari had a flashback. In his flashback, he as in his room at his house.

Five Years ago:

Little four year old Jari got out of his bed and walk down the hall to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. On the way there, he decided to stop by his mother's room to see if she was awake yet. He opened his mother's door and looked in only to find her still asleep. But next to her also sleeping was a man that Jari had never seen before. He didn't pay any attention to it and he closed the door quietly not wanting to wake his mother or her companion.

Jari went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He ate it and then stared coloring a picture. He was almost finished when the man stormed out of his mothers room and entered the area where he was at. His mother entered the room quickly afterward.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jari heard his is mother ask the man.

"I am sorry Shinikita," said the man "But I cannot stay"

"Well, where are you going?" she asked again

"….After Kakarot." He answered.

"Will you ever come back?"

"….No" he then looked at Jari who was looking at them the entire time. "So you're Jari huh?" after those words he left with out even waiting for a reply. When he left his mother started to cry. Something Jari hated to see.

"Mother?" Jari asked "Why are you crying" she looked over at her son.

"Oh it's nothing Jari" she answered wiping her tears

"Well, who was that man?"

His mother stared at him a while before answering " Jari, that man, was….you father"

"My father?" Jari said in disbelief. "You and everyone else told me he was dead"

"We all thought he was dead. I thought he was dead! But he came by last night and I didn't want to wake you and…." She stopped talking and stared at the door.

Silence

"Mother" Jari said breaking the silence "Who is Ka-ker-ot" he tried to pronounce the name he heard his father say. At the name, his mother fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Kakarot? Kakarot is a horrible man! A horrible, horrible man!" she wept into her hands. Not wanting to see his mother cry, he ran into his bedroom and locked the door.

End Flashback

"What did you say?" Goku asked Jari. Unable to speak, he just stared up at Goku. Then Len Sta spoke up.

"What's you name?" She asked Goku.

"My name's Goku!" he said smiling. He knelt down to her level. "What's your name?"

She smiled back at him "My name is Len Sta." she answered

"Len Sta huh? Well that's such a pretty name for such a cute little girl." She gave him a big smile as he patted her on the head. "And what your name?" he asked Jari.

"Uh…my name's Jari." He answered Goku. "What's your name again?"

"Huh? Oh, Goku. My name is Goku. So how old are you guys?"

"I'm four years old." Len Sta said holding up four fingers.

Goten and Trunks just arrived at the look out. Trunks was very dirty and he still wore no shirt. They both started to walk toward the group.

"Uh, I'm 9" Jari said

"Oh so that was why you were able to beat me. You're a whole year older than me" said Trunks catching what Jari had just said. Jari's eyes were still red from crying but his face was dry. He then looked at Trunks hatefully.

"No, that's not why. You're just so weak it's pathetic." Jari said simply. He then turned back to Goku.

"What did you say you loser!" Trunks turned Super Sayan and went after Jari but was stopped by a yell from his father.

"Trunks! Stop it! Leave him alone for now!" yelled Vegeta

"But dad---"

"No! I said leave the brat alone!" he demanded. Trunks turned back to normal and took a few steps back.

Jari took his eyes off of Goku and Looked at Piccolo

"Sir, what is your name?" Jari asked him.

"Piccolo" he said simply

"Well Sir Piccolo, I thankyou for saving my sisters life" Jari stuck out his hand towards Piccolo.

"Your welcome" Piccolo said grabbing his hand. As soon and they touched hands, Jari closed and they both began to glow blue. Piccolo tensed up a bit but he didn't let go of Jari's hand. Finally, Jari let go of his hand and they both stopped glowing.

Piccolo looked at both of his hands in amazement. "T-This is unbelievable! I feel so strong! Invincible even!"

"Well, yeah." Laughed Jari "You were pretty weak, but you have a good heart – a great heart even…you're not evil." He looked at the floor. "I felt that you are a good fighter, so I decided to make you stronger. As strong as your heart." He looked up at Piccolo. "Consider it thanks for saving my sister." He then turned to Dende. "I would have given you power but I sensed that you are a healer not a fighter."

Dende smiled "You are absolutely right. I'm not a fighter at all."

"In any case," Jari began "I owe you my life. Thank you again for saving my sisters life."

Dende smiled and nodded.

"Wait how strong did you make me?' Piccolo asked Jari.

"Er…well you're stronger than these two now." He Pointed at Trunks And Goten.

"What! You mean to say you made him stronger than them!" Goku asked astonished

"Yup! Well," Jari said taking his sister by the hand "Thanks again you two, but we have to get going." He levitated with his sister.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Vegeta grabbing Jari by the leg and pulling him back down to the floor. "You're not leaving until you explain this!" Vegeta shoved the cloak that he found at the park. "This is a Sayan cloak! An elite Sayan cloak! The type my father used to wear! Now tell me how you got your filthy little hands on it"

"This cloak is---" he took the cloak away from Vegeta for a better look.

"That's Curse's cloak silly" Said Len Sta looking at the cloak. "Don't you remember Jari? He wore it all the time."

"This Cures you speak of, Is he a Sayan?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"Maybe a half Sayan, I'm not sure, I never asked him." Jari answered still looking at the cloak. "He must have covered us with it last night when he abandoned us…." He finished not realizing that he had just said the last part aloud.

"You were abandoned?" Piccolo and Goku asked together shocked.

He dropped his gaze from the cloak and looked at them in horror.

"Jari? What's a-b-an-odon?" she asked trying to pronounce the word.

"Oh-no!" Jari though "She heard me too! What can I tell her? The truth? No, the truth might crush her. And I'm not about to almost lose her again!" Jari fought with his thoughts. He decided to lie. "It's nothing Len, I was just being silly. Common let's go back to the park and play" he suggested

"Oh-no you don't! We still have things to discuss!" Vegeta demanded again. Jari looked at him then back at his sister.

"Hey Goten." Goku interrupted.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Why don't you take Len Sta and go play over there?" Goku pointed to the other side of the lookout.

"Yeah! OK daddy!" yelled Goten. He ran up to Len Sta and grabbed her hand. "Common! Let's go play." Len Sta looked at Jari.

"Jari, can I go play?"

"S-sure. Just be careful."

"I will" She said and ran off with Goten laughing. Trunks moved to go with them but Goku stopped him.

"Trunks? Can I trust you not to tell her what it means?" Goku asked.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I wont" he answered smugly.

"Well in that case, you're staying here." Said Goku.

Trunks looked at his father, who was still staring at Jari angrily.

"Dad can I go play with them." He asked as if Goku's words didn't matter.

"No! Stay here!" Vegeta answered in a mean voice. So mean, that Trunks didn't even bother asking again or begging. He just sat down on the floor and mumbled angry words to himself.

Jari then turned to the "grown ups". Vegeta spoke first.

"Tell me, are you a two also half sayans just like this 'Curse' you speak of" he demanded.

"No." Jari answered. "My mother was a half sayan and my father was a full sayan, you do the math."

"So you do have sayan blood running through you!" Vegeta said triumphantly crossing his arms.

"Yes we do"

"Wait! If you father was a full sayan, then what was his name!" Vegeta continued to demand.

Jari flinched a little before answering. "I don't know his name" he lied. Piccolo knew he was lying, but he kept to himself. "I only saw my father once five years ago for a period for no more than two minutes! I didn't ask him then for his name and I never asked anyone else for his name."

"Did he die?" Goku asked. Jari gave him a hard look.

"That's what everyone says." He answered.

"Well then who is this 'Curse' guy who abandoned you?" Piccolo asked.

"He was sort of my step dad, you can say. He and my mother started dating after Len Sta was born. He always treated my sister and me with kindness. They were not married but were about to have a baby. Then he started acting sort of 'weird' towards. Like he didn't want us around." Jari thought for a second. "Hmph, I guess my mother and him loved that unborn child more than they did us." He sat on the floor with his hands on his knees.

No one said anything to him after that. No one had the heart to. Not even Vegeta.

After a good five minutes of science, someone finally spoke up.

"Where are you living now then?" Jari looked towards the voice. It was Trunks who had asked.

"At the park I guess." Jari answered.

"You can't live there. You can stay with us!" Trunks Yelped happily. "Right dad? They can say with us? Just for a little while? Please? Please?" he pleaded with his father.

Vegeta let out a grunt and looked away.

"Yay!" Trunks Jumped into the air "that means yes!" He ran towards Goten and Len Sta. "Hey Len Sta! You and Jari are going to be living with me now!"

Jari looked up at Vegeta. He was still looking away. Jari then rested his head on his arms that were now being held up by his knees. A tear came out of each eye as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Thank you" he said to Vegeta "Thanks a lot."


	3. Jari vs Two

**Hey people I'm glad you like my story! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I didn't really know what to write. But here it is chapter 3!**

Disclaimer: I still do not own dragonball/z/gt…sigh

**Chapter 3: Jari vs. two **

"Jari! Hey Jari! Come play with us!" Len Sta ran up to her brother. Looking at his face she saw his tears. "Stop crying Jari. Look I'm all better now." Smiling she began jumping in the air and doing flips. Jari smiled and stood up from the floor. He knew she was fine but he just wanted to make sure.

"Ok then, if you're really all better then we'll have a Zorn battle." He wiped away his tears.

_**a/n: Zorn is German for wrath.**_

"Really! Yay! OK!" she yelled still jumping around. "Who do I get on my team?"

"Uh—" Jari said looking around at everyone else. As he did other people started to arrive.

Gohan, Videl, Krillen, Marron, 18, Tien and Yamcha all landed at the lookout. They all walked towards Goku and the others.

"Dad," said Gohan "what happened? We all felt this huge pow--"

"How about that guy" Jari interrupted pointing at Gohan. "He seems strong enough."

Len Sta stopped flipping around and looked at Gohan. "OK!" she laughed running up to him. She barley reached his knees. Tugging at his pant leg she spoke to him. "How 'bout it mister? Do you want to be on my team?"

"Uh…Dad? Who is this little girl?" Gohan asked

"Her name is Len Sta and that's her brother Jari." He said pointing at him. "It's a long story" he said to the look on Gohan's face. "I'll explain it to all of you when I get back. Right now Vegeta and I have to go and Talk to Bulma" he grabbed Vegeta by the arm and teleported away.

"Well Mister?" Len Sta said still tugging his leg. "Do you wanna be on my team?" she asked again.

"Uh…your team for what?" Gohan Asked.

"For the Zorn battle with Jari." She answered as if he was supposed to know.

"What's a Zorn battle?"

"It's sort of like sparring," Jari explained. "except one person won't really fight back a lot. One or two partners try to tap into their 'wrath power' and knock down the opponent."

"So Gohan would have to fight you?" Videl asked.

"Yes he and my sister would both fight me." Jari answered her nodding.

"Well that wont be fair at all, especially if Gohan has to tap into his 'wrath' powers." Said Videl.

"Oh common Videl, I wont—" he stopped when he saw a look on Videl's face. A look that said: "If you don't listen to me, you'll be sleeping on the couch and wont touch me for a month."

Gohan looked down at Len Sta. "Sorry, guess not, but how about Krillen?" he suggested pointing at Krillen.

"Me! Uh…well I—"

"No" 18 answered for him.

"But sweet--" he stopped when he got the same look Videl gave Gohan from his own wife. "Er…sorry" he said rubbing his head.

"Oy! You two," Yamcha said slapping his head. "get a back bone sheesh!" he approached Len Sta. Kneeling down to her level, smiling he said: "Hey cutie pie, what's your name?"

Returning his smile with an adorable one of her own she said: "I'm Len Sta. What's your name?"

"I'm Yamcha. If you want, I'll be on your team."

"OK!" she screamed happily grabbing his hand and running towards her brother. "Jari, Yancha is gonna be on my team"

"It's Yamcha" Yamcha corrected her.

"YAMcha!" she corrected herself. Yamcha laughed at the way she did.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Jari said crossing his arms. "Now, if you really are "all better" all you gotta do is touch my face."

"That's it? All we have to do is touch your face?" Yamcha questioned.

"That's not fair Jari!" Len Sta protested.

"Yeah it really isn't" Yamcha agreed.

"Arghhh! Fine then, I'll only use my right arm."

"Yay! Now its fair."

"No it's not--" Yamcha began but was pulled away by Len Sta. They moved a good distance away from everyone else so that they wouldn't hurt anyone and Jari placed his left hand in his pocket.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone except Piccolo and Goten sat down to watch.

"Hey Videl?" Goten said.

"Yeah"

"Wasn't it you who told me not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Then why were you so quick to underestimate the boy?" Piccolo jumped in to their conversation.

"Huh?" she tried to understand what he was getting at.

"Wait a minute Piccolo," Gohan said "that huge power level we all felt earlier, did it come fro—" he was cut off by Trunks.

"Yamcha is sooo gonna get his ass kicked" he said laughing.……………………………………………………………………………………………

"OK you two!" Jari said. "Ready?"

"Ready" Len Sta answered getting into a fighting pose.

"Uh…ready" Said Yamcha.

"Then come at me with all you got!" Jari Yelled.

Len Sta flew towards her brother throwing punches and kicks at him. He blocked them all easily with his right arm. As he did, he also encouraged her.

"Common Len, Show me that you're ok. I know you can do better."

She stopped attacking and turned to Yamcha who still hadn't move and was staring at them in awe.

"Yamcha! Why aren't you helping me?"

He quickly snapped out of it when he heard her yelling at him.

"Wow! Looks like I underestimated you two. Well, now I won't hold back!" Yamcha began to power up.

"Never turn your back to an opponent." Jari whispered. Without warning, Jari grabbed his sister with his right arm and sent her flying towards Yamcha.

"Len Sta!" Yamcha yelled flying towards her. He caught her but the force of the impact was so strong that it sent Yamcha flying towards the edge of the lookout. Still clutching Len Sta, he didn't want to fall off the edge so he tried his best to stop himself. He began to slow down and quickly regained himself. Flying higher, he spoke to Len Sta.

"Are you….ok?" he asked between breaths. His chest was sore from the impact.

"Uh-huh" she said jumping out of his arms. She levitated next to Yamcha.

"NO FAIR JARI! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK!" she yelled at her brother.

"NO I DIDN'T! I SAID I WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK **_A LOT!_**" Jari yelled back at her.

"Oh yeah." She said to Yamcha rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot." She laughed. "OK, are you ready to help me this time?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he answered rubbing his chest. "Let's get him!"

"Yay!"

They both flew quickly towards Jari who was waiting for them patiently. Len Sta got to him first and began attacking him. Then Yamcha go there and also started attacking. Jari blocked what he could with his arm. What he couldn't he blocked with his legs. He then began to encourage his sister again.

"I know you can do better Len! You don't even have to hit my face. All you got to do is touch it! Show me show me that you're at least a little better! "

"I AM ALL BETTER!" she threw a punch at Jari with a lot of power. It was about half an inch away from her face when he ducked away form it. Then the punch went towards Yamcha. She tried to pull back and Yamcha tried to block but Jari kicked his sister's back, sent her flying into Yamcha and sent them both crashing into the floor of the lookout.

"Wow Len Sta!" Jari yelled down at them. "You almost got me that time, guess you are at least a little better" he mocked.

"No!" She yelled up at him. "I'm ALL better" she jumped off of Yamcha and helped him up. His mouth was bleeding and his chest was real sore. Rubbing it he said:

"Len Sta…..I have an….idea"

She looked at him curiously.

"Ok" she smiled.

"Do you….think you….and get …behind him?" he whispered between breaths.

"Why" she whispered back.

"Because…if you can…hold his…legs and arms…long enough….then maybe I …can touch his…. face."

Len Sta face beamed at his idea.

"Yeah I can do that!" she screamed hugging him. He covered her mouth.

"Shhh! You don't want …him to hear us…..do you?"

"Ok" she whispered laughing "Sorry."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about!" Jari asked them.

"Nothing!" Len Sta answered giggling.

Yamcha gave her a wink and stood up wiping the blood away from his mouth and smiled. Then they both stared up at Jari.

"_What are those two _up_ to?"_ Jari asked himself.

"OK GO!" Yamcha yelled flying towards Jari.

"YEAH!"

Len Sta flew as quickly as she could towards her brother. Jari braced himself for more head on attacks but what happened took him by surprise. Len Sta pretended to throw a punch at his face, but when he went to block, she disappeared. Then he felt something holding his arms and legs. He then realized what happened. She tricked him and was now restraining him with all her might.

"Hey! What do you thing you—"

"Tap!" Yamcah's finger was resting on Jari's forehead. "We got ya!" Jari's mouth hung open.

"Yay! We did it!" she let go of Jari. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" She threw herself into Yamcha's stomach and gave him another hug. This one was bigger than before. He was in a lot of pain but he didn't want to reject the small token of gratitude so he winched at the pain and slowly began to resend to the floor.

"Dende!" He yelled trying not to fall over. "I kinda need your help!"

Dende quickly ran over to Yamcha and began to heal him.

"Wow Yamcha," he said "I don't even think the boy hit you at all. All your wounds are from the impacts of the hits Jari threw upon his sister."

"I know." Yamcha said placing his hand on Len Sta who was still hugging him. At his touch she looked up at him and gave him another one of her adorable smiles.

"You're so smart Yamcha!" she laughed.

"Thanks kid" he said picking her up and returning her hug with one of her own. "And you're so strong."

"Pssh! The only reason you got me was because you caught me off guard." Jari protested descending down to them.

Yamcha smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Dropping your guard even for a second could result in death." He told him. _(I should know)_

"Hmpf! Whatever!" Jari began to walk back towards the other with Dende.

Yamcha was about to put Len Sta down when he felt her rest her head on her shoulders. He looked at her and saw her place her thumb in her mouth. _"She must be tired"_ He thought. _"I guess I should let her rest, she did do more work than me anyway"_ He fallowed Dende and Jari.

"Hey Len Sta?" Yamcha said. "How old are you?"

"I'm four." She held up four fingers with her free hand and let out a yawn.

"And you Jari?"

"Huh?" Jari said turning around.

"Your name is Jari right?"

"Uh-huh." Jari answered nodding.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm nine" They now reached the others.

"Wow!" said Gohan "That was some battle! Are you ok Yamcha?"

"I'm fine! Gosh! It's not like they were gonna kill me or anything." He protested in defense.

"You were just luck that Dende was here." Krillen mocked.

"Shut up you nose-less little—"

"Is Len Sta gonna be ok?" Goten asked running up to Yamcha. He levitated up to see her.

"Huh? Oh…" Yamcha looked from Goten to Len Sta. She was sleeping. "Oh…I guess she's just asleep. How did she fall asleep so fast?"

"Ooops!" Jari said levitating next to Goten. "ha ha I forgot! She usually falls asleep after a battle. I don't really know why though. But she'll be out for an hour or so."

"Oh" said Goten and Yamcha together.

"Yeah, oh and Yamcha, she's not gonna let go." Jari said pointing at his sister's free hand. It was clutched to his shirt.

"Wha… she's not gonna let go?" he questioned trying to loosen the death grip her small hand has on his shirt. But it didn't work. He didn't want to break her hand or his shirt so he stopped trying. "awww!" he sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait until she wakes up then." He walked away form the others to a near by chair and sat down.

"Aww! I wanted to keep playing with her." Goten protested descending down to the floor.

"I'll play with you!" Marron said running up to him.

"No one wants to play with you!" Trunks said joining them. "You have no nose and you can't even fly."

"Shut up Trunks!" Marron yelled. Her voice was cracking.

"No!" he yelled. "Besides you're only 3 and your always end up crying."

"I do no—wahh ahh ahh" she ran into her fathers arms crying.

"Trunks! You didn't have to be so mean to her!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah that was pretty mean." Agreed Jari. "But does she always cry like that?" he whispered.

They both nodded. Trunks nodded faster though.

"Trunks! What did you do to her?" Krillen demanded holding his crying daughter. He obviously wasn't paying attention to their little conversation.

"Nothing!" Trunks yelled back. "Common let's go play Goten." He looked at Jari. "You wanna play too?"

"Sure!" Jari said smiling.

"OK then let's play tag." Suggested Trunks.

"What's 'tag'?" Jari asked.

"You don't know what tag is?" Goten asked.

Jari shook his head. "No."

"Well all you gotta do is chase after the other players and try to tag them." Trunks explained.

"Like this! TAG! You're it!" Goten tagged Jari and flew away. "Now all you have to do is tag me or Trunks!" Goten yelled back at him.

"Oh, I get it now! Ok TAG! You're it!" Jari tagged Trunks and flew away with Goten.

Trunks laughed and flew after them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daddy" Marron Cried into her fathers shirt. "I wanna go home!"

"Ok Marron," he said wiping her tears. "Daddy'll take you home."

"No" said 18. "I'll take her home. You stay here and wait for Goku." She said picking up her daughter. "I'm gonna teach you to fly." She told her.

"You will mommy!" Marron Asked happily.

"I sure am." She answered nodding. 18 flew away and leaving the lookout. Then she stopped and turned to Krillen. "Come home as soon as Goku explains everything to you!" she demanded.

"I will!" Krillen answered waving at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tien walked over to were Yamcha was. Everyone else saw him and fallowed.

"Aww!" Videl said. "That's adorable! She looks so small in your arms Yamcha! And look at the way she sucks her thumb!"

Yamcha blushed a little.

"Can I hold her?" She asked.

"No." he answered. "Uh well, I mean, she wont let go of my shirt remember?"

"Try loosing her grip again." Suggested Tien.

He tried again but her grip hadn't even loosened a little. "Nope she's not letting go anytime soon."

"Ha! Looks like the little twerp is in love with you." Krillen mocked bitterly.

"Don't call her a twerp you dumbass!" Yamcha yelled angrily at Krillen. "It's not her fault that all the boys would rather play with her than your daughter."

"Hey take that back! Everyone loves Marron! And she's a lot cutter than her!" he yelled pointing at Len Sta.

"Shut up idiot! Len is way cuter! Not to mention she's a hell of a lot stronger! And she has a nose! _(an adorable one at that.)_" he thought the last part.

Everyone (except Krillen) stared questioningly at Yamcha. Why was he defending this child he had only just known for about 30 minutes like she was his own?

"Yeah right! Marron can take her! She's a lot stronger than she looks!" Krillen continued to argue.

"Oh! You talking about your daughter or your ex-girlfriend!"

"That's it you idiot!" Krillen yelled offended. Yamcha really went too far with his last comment. Without realizing what he was doing, Krillen flew towards Yamcha and threw a punch at him.

Not seeing it coming, Yamcha received it and was knocked out of the chair. Len Sta hit her head on the floor and woke up.

"What the hell is the matter with you shit-head!" Yamcha yelled picking himself and Len Sta up.

"I- I- I'm sorry!" Krillen sputter just realizing what he had done.

"Bastard! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill her?" Yamcha yelled again as he felt the little girl in his arms tremble. She had both hands on her head, and tears became visible in her eyes. "It's ok Len," he reassured her. "Don't cry."

But she didn't listen.

"JARI!" she screamed crying.

Jari, Trunks, and Goten all stopped playing and flew quickly over to the others.

"What happened?" Jari asked upon landing.

"That idiot…" Yamcha started pointing at Krillen

"HE HIT ME DOWN!" Len Sta finished for him.

"_He hit me down?"_ they all thought.

"What'd you do that for Krillen!" Goten yelled angrily. This really got everyone stirred. Goten was never one to yell at anyone like that.

"It was an accident!" Krillen protested waving his hands in defense.

"Accident my ass!" Yamcha yelled holding Len Sta closer trying to quiet her.

"Sir Piccolo," Jari calmly said staring hatefully at Krillen. "was it really and accident?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt her. I think he forgot that Yamcha was holding her. The punch was intentional though, but only towards Yamcha. Not her." Piccolo answered giving Krillen a bad look.

"I see." Jari said walking towards Krillen. Jari wasn't taller than him, he did reach his shoulders though. Jari looked him in the eye. "Unintentional or not, if you ever cause my little sister pain again, I will see to it that you live the rest of your life in unimaginable pain. Every day of your life will be pure torture. Consider this a warning." He said calmly though it was very intimating.

Jari turned his back to Krillen, who had almost wet his pants, and waked back to Yamcha holding his crying sister. He levitated up to her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Here." She said rubbing her head.

"Let me see," grabbing her head, he examined it. Noticing noting wrong he smiled. He then pointed to a random spot on her head. "Here?" he asked

"Uh-huh." She said between sobs. Jari laughed and kissed the spot.

"There, all better now?" he asked like a parent.

"Yeah." She answered yawning.

"Hmmm, I guess there are some things that even I can't cure." Dende mentioned smiling.

Len Sta yawned again and placed her thumb in her mouth.

"No- NO- don't grab my—!" but she did. She grabbed Yamcha's shirt and was out like a candle. Yamcha sighed.

"You could of at least told me you were going back to sleep." He whispered to the sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! I made it long cause I knew the next chapter is gonna be short.

I'm glad you people like it! YAY!

R&R people! I need more reviews….


	4. A talk with Bulma

**Lovethestory:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your kind words.

**Sad lil emo kid:** Thanks for your review. Its reviews like yours that make me wanna keep the story going. Oh and I'm glad that you like the names. I know they are pretty weird but I didn't want to give then normal names like Henry and Lisa. Not that I have anything against those names.

**Against-Fan-Fiction: **You're a strange one ain't ya? Huh lebone? Er and did you like the story? Oh and why were you speaking "pirate" to me?

**Mavrik Zero, Chibi Super Pan, Kuri and Tamama:** Thanks a lot for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll keep the story going for you guys.

AND NOW ON TO MY STORY!

Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't own dragonball/z/gt.

**Chapter 4: A Talk With Bulma / Yamcha's Unexpected feelings**.

Goku and Vegeta landed in Bulma's bedroom. She was rushing back and fourth from her closet to her bed. She examined one of her dresses and placed it into a suit case on her bed. She then finally noticed Goku and Vegeta.

"Oh!" she stopped "Goku! Are you here to pick up Trunks?"

"Huh?" Goku replied scratching the back of his head.

"You know, you and Chi Chi said you would look after Trunks while Vegeta and I went on that trip with my parents." She answered to his confused look.

"That was today!" Goku yelled remembering.

"Humph! Well cancel it! We have a very important issue to attend to woman!" Vegeta ordered.

"What important issue?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see," Goku began. "this afternoon Vegeta and the others found two kids abandoned in the park."

Bulma gasped and looked at them in shock.

"Kami! Who would do such a thing? Are they ok? Did you call the Police? Are they ok? How old are they? Are they O--!" She would have continued asking questions if Vegeta hadn't yelled at her.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" he yelled.

"No, no," Goku reassured her. "The kids are fine, they're at the look out right now with the others."

"Oh, Okay," she said calming down. "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you see…" Goku started.

"The kids are two sayans! They will be saying with us so that I can keep a close eye on them." Vegeta said.

"What! Two more sayans? Kid? With us? …Why?" Bulma stuttered

"Listen woman! I need to extract more information from them so they WILL be staying with us!"

"Oh, so that's why you didn't argue with Trunks when he suggested they live with you." Goku commented.

"Wait, if they really are sayans, then how did they get here?" Bulma asked.

"In a spaceship woman! Use you head!" Vegeta yelled.

"But we would of heard—" she stopped when she remembered the huge storm the night before. "oh" she sat on the bed and stared at the floor thinking.

"How old are they?" she asked

"Oh well the boy is nine and the girl is four." Goku answered.

"A girl?" Bulma smiled. She had always wanted a girl, to take her shopping for dresses, brush her hair…

"Yeah! A cute little girl too! She has black hair and bright blue eyes. And she so tiny." Goku said laughing.

Bulma smiled. "What about the boy?"

"He about Trunks and Goten's size, he has black hair and blue eyes too."

"Oh, well, can I see them?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Goku teleported away within seconds.

Goku landed at the look out next to Piccolo.

"Goku! You're back!" He said.

"Hey, where's my dad?" Trunks asked.

"He's with your mom—uh." He looked at Yamcha. "Why are you holding her?"

"Oh, well because she fell asleep." He answered.

"Well, why didn't you put her in Dende's bed or somthing?"

Yamcha blushed a little before answering. "Uh well she won't let go of my shirt."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh!" Goku also laughed. "I guess you'll just have to come with us. Trunks, Jari hold on to Yamcha."

"I wanna go to." Goten said grabbing Trunks' arm.

"Yeah dad we all want to go," Gohan said "You still need to explain some stuff to us."

"Ok but the rest of you fly to Bulma's house, I don't want her to get mad because of all the people in her room."

"Ok we'll meet you there."

With that, Goku teleported and was once again in Bulma's room with Trunks, Jari, Yamcha, and Goten (who didn't let go of Trunks' arm).

"Er—hi Bulma." Yamcha said sitting down on a near by chair.

"Hi Yamch—oh is that her?" she asked running up to see the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah this is Len Sta, we were 'playing' earlier and she got tired and went to sleep." He answered.

"Aww she's adorable!" Turning away she looked at Jari who was staring at the stuff on her bed. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Jari ma'am" he answered giving her a bow.

"You two sure have strange names." She commented.

"Says the woman who named her son after underwear." Yamcha thought to himself.

Jari nodded at her comment not really paying any attention to it.

"Ma'am, are you going anywhere?" Jari asked pointing at the suit case and clothes on her bed.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. I canceled." She told him.

Jari shook his head. "No, my sister and I will not be a nuance to you. I am deeply grateful to you for you hospitality but I refuse to make you cancel you plans."

"Jeez this guy speaks weird!" Trunks though.

"No its no trouble at all really. I can defiantly go some other time."

"Oh yeah I remember now, you and dad were supposed to go on that big vacation 'alone time away from all the kids' thing right." Trunks said.

"Not helping Trunks!" his mother scolded. "It doesn't matter," she told Jari. "Its not important now."

"But it was."

"No, it truly wasn't"

"How long were you going to be gone?"

"It was only two weeks that's all. I can defiantly reschedule."

"Then go for two weeks, my sister and I will be fine. I know how to survive."

"Shut up runt!" Yelled Vegeta. "We aren't going on that stupid trip and you're staying here! End of story!"

"I see." Jari crossed his arms. "Well then, I simply refuse to stay with you people until two weeks from now." He ran over to Yamcha and did something weird to his sister's hand that involved squeezing and shaking and she let go of Yamcha shirt. He then placed her on his back and walked over to a conveniently open window.

"If you try to stop me, I will not hold back and fight you." He told them.

"Wait but where will you stay?" Bulma asked.

"At the park, who knows, maybe my mother will leave Curse and come back for us." Those words brought tears to almost every ones eyes. Bulma and Goten cryed and Trunks was shivering trying hard not to let his tears show.

"Wait," Yamcha said stopping Jari. "You guys...They can stay with me for two weeks." he told the others.

"With you!" Bulma questioned. "Yamcha you don't know the first thing about ch--"

"I can do this!" he yelled defencivly taking Len Sta off of Jari's back. "Every one of us has children, except for me, Every one of has a family too! Except for me! I just want to--"

"Do you swear that you have no plans?" Jari asked him.

"Y-yeah." He said "No plans at all."

"Yamcha! Wait! these are children not dogs! I don't think you can handle--"

"I can do this!" he told her once again. "I know I can."

"Ok I accept! My sister and I will stay with you." Jari said cheerfully.

"Ok, first things first," said Yamcha, "we need to get you two some shoes and get you out of these clothes." It was true, they had no shoes on and the clothes they were wearing were extreamly dirty and still a little damp from the rain. Yamcha walked over to the convenienty open window and was about to fly out when Vegeta stopped him.

"Hey weakling!" he yelled at him. "It's only for two weeks. Don't go getting too attached. They will be staying here when I get back."

"Stop it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Here Yamcha take this," she handed him a money capsul.

"I don't need your money," he said handing it back. "remember, I'm a pro baseball player!" he flew away with the kids before anyone else could stop him and try to change his mind again.

* * *

Ten minutes after Yamcha and the kids left, the others arrived.

"Hey dad, where are those two kids?" Gohan asked his father.

"Oh, they went with Yamcha." he told them

"Yamcah!" yelled Piccolo. "Goku! did you tell him...?"

"Tell him what?" Goku asked confused. But then he suddenly remebered something. "Oh NO! I forgot to tell Yamcha that the to children were SAYANS!"

* * *

**OK so thats the end of that story I'll update soon. but right now, I'm at a lack of insparation so I don't know what to do next. R&R people! I really need them to keep the story going.**


End file.
